


A Life to Share with You

by Nejilover022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 prompts for May, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 prompts for May - A short story for each day of May. Destiel themed !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ground work

**Author's Note:**

> Found a post on tumblr about 31 prompts for May, they were originally for a Sam Wilson contest, but im not a big fan, i was given consent to use them though so everything should be cool. It looked fun and I wanted to do it. I'm pretty sure I'll do some, forget one, and then stop all together :l but I want to do it anyway. who know, maybe i do finish it....
> 
> It'll be destiel themed :3 and I'd like to make some of them as poems too.

Soooo here we have the list i should follow. Obviously, since I'm starting this on may 2nd, today is two short stories (2for1)

1 shortie a day :) Please enjoy!

31 May prompts 2016  
#1 road trip  
#2 training  
#3 bffs  
#4 enjoying music  
#5 meeting fans  
#6 heartbreak  
#7 summer heat  
#8 bird watching  
#9 fight  
#10 favourite colour  
#11 first love  
#12 sharing  
#13 taking care of his home/doing chores  
#14 family dinner  
#15 meet ugly  
#16 matching sweaters/shirts  
#17 small town AU  
#18 3am  
#19 perfect date  
#20 camping  
#21 time travel  
#22 injured/sick  
#23 pillow fort  
#24 rain showers  
#25 getting married/at a wedding  
#26 Sam as character in your favourite book/movie  
#27 dark AU (e.g. Zombies, post-apocalyptic, sci-fi dystopia, …)  
#28 snuggling  
#29 moving  
#30 pet-/baby-/house-sitting  
#31 first time


	2. On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first shortie is about a Road Trip !

**#1 Road trip**

  
Growing up, Dean was on the road most of the time. Mind you, not on his own. John driving in the front, and Sammy in the back with him. Sure, they didn’t have a stable residence to call home, but as that Shurley guy once so poetically wrote, the boys never felt homeless. The Impala was more than a car: it was an haven of peace. First to John and Mary, later to Sam and Dean, and most recently, to the older Winchester brother and his lovely groom.

  
It had only seemed fitting to Cas to go on a road trip when time had come to choose their honeymoon. He had pulled out a map, Sam had circle a few must-see locations, and Dean threw a few darts to selection random destinations. Now, all packed and set, the newly weds departed towards some West coast beach. Sammy waved his brothers goodbye, counting the seconds before they were out of sight. He was relieved, he could finally let out the puppy that was quietly scratching the seats of his car.

  
Dean was at bliss. His _husband_ , yes his husband ladies and gentlemen, was on about the bee farms they would visit. He couldn’t believe all was well in their lives for once. Even Sam had a new companion. There he was, back on the roads, grinning because today, the world was theirs.

With the Baby’s motor running smoothly and Cas’ hand gently resting on his own, Dean never felt more at home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First prompt of the month :D


	3. At your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 2nd prompt  
> #2 Training

“Dean”, pleaded a very sweaty Castiel.

“Come on, Baby, we’re almost there!”, encouraged the older Winchester.

But to no avail. Cas stopped on the spot before dramatically collapsing on the ground.

“Running is evil”, he huffed with much effort.

Dean snorted, before he joined his boyfriend on the ground, gently stroking his humid hair. “Is my almighty Angel of the Lord tired from a little run?”, he teased while poking at his cheek.

“I always thought my father’s creation to be flawless. Congratulation Dean Winchester, in the spam of an hour, you proved me wrong!’’

“Jogging keeps ‘ya healthy”, he baited. 

“Yes, but at what price!”

“See, this is exactly what Sam was on about. Tv-marathon is not a certified sport.”

“We could have some other kind of marathon then”, he mused with a smirk.

Dean hummed in agreement as he kissed his dork-of-a-boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot i did it ! i did it :D i did two prompts for now. #3'll come later today :)


	4. The Look in your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3 BFF’s  
> Charlie is love <3

“Remember the one from Charlie’s 16th birthday? That was some mighty pie!”

“Not really, you took my slice after devouring yours.”

“Oh yeah, sorry.”

Charlie rolled her eyes affectionately at her favorite dork’s discussion, recollecting a rather important detail; they hadn’t met Cas until a few months after said birthday. She clearly remembers the handful of friends she had invited. Yet, there was Cas remembering about the Star trek marathon as if he had really been there.

She and Dean met Cas when they were paired at the same table in art class. Never heard of the kid, nor even seen him casually in the halls. Both are pretty sociable and were surprised to find out that Cas had indeed always attempted this exact same school. Guess they didn’t know everyone at school as they thought they did. The trio became fast friend with their shared love of medieval roleplaying. DnD is not exactly LARPing, but you know, close enough to convert this cute Cleric into a handsome Knight.

Cas and Dean also remembering that night wrong, but she figured, clever as she is, it’s one of those moments when someone is such an important part of their life that one can’t recall a time where they weren’t around. If you gave Dean enough to drink, she did for science, he would wonder where had Cas been all his life.

She smiled. There was definitely something more between the two. It’s a best friend’s sixth sense thing.

Oh yes, she was so on to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd shortie :D im doing it i am soooo great x3


	5. Shut up, Brain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4 Enjoying music (via dancing)

The night is filled with life. The costumes, the music, the dancing, everybody is enjoying the Masquerade Ball. The overwhelming festivities could almost make me forget we’re on a hunt here. Well, that was fast; there’s Sam tossing the cursed bracelet into the foyer. The guests applauded, thinking the green flames are some kind of special effect. Well, our work here was done!

Or not? Some pretty girl just pulled me into the dancing couples. I’m not one to complain, she does look very hot in that dress. Plus, she’s in luck, I’m not half-bad at dancing. So why is she leaving? Her lost. I can have fun with someone else. Time to get dancing! It’s a man this time... Euh, DUDES DON’T DANCE WITH OTHER DUDES, do they? Should I walk away? I’ll never hear the end of it from Sam. It’s not that bad either, he’s a talented dancer. And now he’s gone. Oh, so this is normal masquerade behaviour? Alright then.

I can see Sam has been dragged as well. This nerd probably knows exactly all the steps of these old waltz. Just wait until he gets a dude haha. Oh, the song changed again. And again, so now the score’s 6 girls and 4 guys. That’s a nice slow rhythm, time to greet our new dance partner.

“Hello, Dean.”

Heart attack. I repeat HEART ATTACK. I definitely should have walked away this time. Stupid Cas and his stupid grin. Thank Chuck for this harlequin mask or Cas could totally see how nervous I am. Why does he look so…happy? And when the fuck did he get so good at dancing? It’s just an harmless dance, why do I fell so anxious? Were Cas’ eyes always so blue? All those questions, my head is spinning, can’t think straight. Must be the party. Yes, that’s what it is.

You know, the long nose of Cas’ mask would make it very hard to kiss him. Did I just? Yeah, how about we don’t fantasize about kissing our best friend?

…

Bet it’d work if I snatch the mask off.

…

Just shut up. 

Enjoy the slow paced music, enjoy the way he looks at you, and…and…

Why couldn’t I kiss him? All those other people are! They wouldn’t care if I did in the slightest. Sam would cheer. He’s a loud bitch.

The music stopped. Wished the song had lasted longer, Cas has a warm embrace.

Fuck it, I’m doing it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those little prompts give me the impression i have some control on my life.   
> well aint that sad
> 
> Destiel makes me happy :3


	6. Rise of the Fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5 meeting fans

“They’re freaking me out.”

“Dean, that’s not a nice thing to say.”

“There are so many! How can there be that much?”

“Well, we are in a fan store…”

“III aMMM youRRR fAAAtheRRR!”

“MAAAchIIInes doNNN’t haVVVe prOOOcrEEEAAAtoRRRs.”

“ARRRe yoUUU dOOOrks gOOOnnAAA buYYY AAAnYYYthIIIng?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> thats pretty much the only thing that came to mind x3  
> Robot voice :D  
> is the third person Sam ? is it Charlie ? or maybe even the clerk ? Charlie is the clerk ??? the world may never know...


	7. I need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #6 - Heartbreak
> 
> oh no. the feels. i've been defeated. whatever. - Mettaton <3

Cas stared wistfully at Dean as he whispered “I need you.”

But the silence was deafening.

So he pressed the matter, “Do you think there’s any way, at all…”

“No.”

Castiel closed his eyes at the decisive hush, inhaling slowly. He retried, “At all, to fix it.”

“Buddy, you could use Super glue, it wouldn’t be fixed.”

“We have to try.”

“Wouldn’t work.”

“It’s worth a try!”

“Is it?”

He looked down unable to maintain eye contact. Maybe… maybe Dean was right. He really had broken Sam’s girlfriend’s heart-locket beyond repair.

“Come on, let’s go jewel shopping before Sammy comes back and kills you, you heartbreaker.”

Dean chuckled at his boyfriend’s frown, then pressed a kiss to his temple to appease him. 

“So, how did you even brake it anyway?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first time i saw the list, this was the first thing i saw and that's what i imagined, so happy to have finally written it!
> 
> so far so good, must keep on writting


	8. Leaf Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #7 summer heat  
> tea vendor dean flirting with runner castiel

“You’re hot”, teased the man.

Castiel blinked, unsure how to respond to the tea vendor. Usually, the comment would have made him uncomfortable, but the way the man had said it… like stating a fact. Well, it kind of was. Today was an especially hot day of August. He was out for his weekly jog through the beach; therefore, he was out of breath, his hair was a damp mess, and his shirt stuck to him. There was nothing attractive about this sweaty runner. 

But the tea vendor thought otherwise. Those deep blue eyes, rosy cheeks and the hair sticking to his face. Looks like that should be illegal. Dean was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat when the cute runner had stopped to catch his breath next to his stand. He’ll be damned if he didn’t seize this unique opportunity.

“Hey! Want some tea?”

Castiel stared at the man surprised. Tea? In this heat! Thank god that man was nice looking because the poor guy sure was crazy.

“You’re hot”, he added double meaning intended, “Contrarily to popular belief, hot beverages are very good for this weather. Tea will help you support the heat.”

“Really?” wondered Castiel as he approached the stand.

“Yeah, in Morocco, people drink lots of tea to stay cool during summer. Sweet, minty, hot tea. Care to try?”

Castiel hesitated, he didn’t drink much tea, but the vendor’s charming smile convinced him. He accepted the small sample cup he was offered; it smelled good, how bad could it taste? Very it turned out. 

Dean laughed at the poor guy’s contorted face, clearly, he hates the taste. 

“Sorry, buddy”, he chuckled before getting a tad more serious, “Was is the sugar?”

“No, I actually have a sweet tooth, it’s the mint I didn’t like.”

“Well, in that case, try this fancy honey, pumpkin pie tea, it’s one of my favorite!”

The difference was quite visible. The man had approach the cup cautiously to his lips, but his face seemed to have reach some kind of inner peace through the tea. 

Castiel hummed happily, this one was incredible.

“Wow, you were right. This one is really good.” 

“Glad I got you in touch with your inner love of tea.”

They stared at each other, unsure of what to do next.

“Want to buy a cup?” Dean asked in a hurry to keep the runner from leaving.

Erh, he couldn’t exactly run with a cup in his hands now could he…the vendor seemed to notice his mistake as well.

“I mean, you can buy a bag of tea, then infuse it at home.”

“Sure. Oh, but I don’t know how to do that.”

“Oh, well, it’s a very difficult process!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, sometimes even dangerous! But I could totally show you hum….”

He smiled at the vendor.

“Castiel, I’d like that”

And with that, he was handed a small bag of honey, pumpkin pie tea. However, instead of the description of the tea and the instruction to infuse it on the stamp, there was printed:  
Dean - 1 384 323 4959

Castiel grinned as he put the bag in his pocket.

“Well, see you soon, Dean.”

He waved his goodbye before the runner continued his jog. This morning, when his boss had called him in to work, he was upset to lose his day off. 

But now, he smiled at his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi thats a fake number, dont call


	9. Bird is the Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #8 Bird watching
> 
> Sammy is tired the happy couple lounge around all day, they need some fresh air

“Pass the pop corn.”

So Dean did after stuffing a handful in his mouth, carelessly dropping half on his boyfriend. Cas rolled his eyes affectionately as he ate the grain that had fallen on him, careful not to spread the mess Dean made on the couch.

“Nevermind, I’m covered. Literally.”

“Want some soda?”, he asked winking as he grabbed a can.

“I’ll pass.”

“Wanna make out?”

“Sure, why not.”

That was when Sam entered the living room. 

“Guys! Lounging around watching Tv again?”

“So?”

“Go out, get some fresh air, it’s a nice day today.”

Cas and Dean looked at each other, confused. 

“Outside?”

“To do what?”

Sam sighed. “Well, you could take a stroll in the forest. Come with me to town, go shopping. Or drive to the lake, go fishing, heck even bird watching, anything.”  
“Want to go to the movies, Cas?” Dean didn’t need to look at his brother to know he was sporting a major bitchface.

“Maybe Sam is on to something, we need to vary our activities.”

“See, Cas gets it.”

“Alright, alright! We’ll go fishing.”

Satisfied, Sam left them on their couch.

“Actually, now that Sam mentioned it, I’d like to bird watch with you, Dean. I used to do it often with my garrison.”

“Really?” he was surprised by the revelation; Cas rarely talked about his old garrison. “Let get a picnic ready and you can zap us to the best bird watching zone you know, then.”

Cas kissed Dean as confirmation before they got off the couch. They stretched lazily before heading to the kitchen. There, they gathered all the ingredients to make a few  
sandwiches, some fruits, chips, and beer all while they talked.

“I used to love it, we would make all sorts of bets.”

“Yeah? What could Angels possibly bet?”

“Shifts mostly. 

“Like who gets stuck watching Earth?”

Cas chuckled as if remembering a funny anecdote.

“What?”

“Euh, it doesn’t sound very mythical-ish.”

“Come on, tell me.”

“Well, we had a bet…”

“And?”

“And that’s how I ended up being the one to raise you from Hell.”

Dean frowned. “What really?! I always thought you were the One, turns out it was just ‘cause you won a bet watching birds.”

“Actually, I lost it.”

“Oh, lord!” he said before pulling his boyfriend in a kiss, “You’re a weird little dude, you know.”

“So I hear,” he replied before kissing his boyfriend some more. 

Suddenly, Dean could her a crowd cheering. Intrigued, he broke the kiss to look around. They were seated in some kind of arena, similar to an hippodrome, except for one big difference: those were Ostriches.

“So that’s what you meant when you said you _watch_ the birds.”

“Of course, Dean. How else are you suppose to watch ‘em?”

“Bet you the right-side of the bed #9 wins.”

“You’re on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked yesterday and was soooo tired i slept 'til the next day. i figured, since i post the story of the day at 2am the day after, no harm in posting it later x3  
> but hey, i still posted a story :D great progress if ya ask me ;)


	10. Talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #9 fight

Cas is more of the silent type.

Always has been.

Not to say you can’t draw a wonderful conversation out of him, just that silence is his scene of comfort. Dean was okay with it for the most part. But, sometimes…sometimes he wished Cas would just express clearly what goes on in his mind.

For example; Cas is angry at him right now.

How can he tell? Two words: Passive aggression.

Dean’s loafers, which he always leaves around the living room, aren’t next to bed when he woke up like they usually are.

When he enters the bathroom, the fog on the mirror informs him there is no more hot water.

Breakfast is a bowl of cereals with a specific spoon, the one with the large handle that’s annoying to hold.

Let’s see, what were his wrongs lately. Was Cas mad because of the extra shifts he had picked up? Maybe it was those chores he had forgotten about? The recorded Tv shows he had deleted? Cas had prepared him lunch and he had left it at home, could that be it? Charlie and Kevin came by when Cas was out groceries shopping, was he mad he didn’t get to see them? 

Yeah, it annoyed Dean that his moody husband wouldn’t outright tell him what’s wrong, yet he was somewhat grateful their fights weren’t those overheated exchanges.

Still, something had to be done. Dean looked for his husband and found him in the kitchen chopping parsley. He rolled his eyes because of course he was, Dean found the smell of parsley uncomfortable. He carefully rolled his arms around his waist, burying his nose in Cas’ neck, causing him to stop his chopping.

They stood there for a moment, Dean enjoying the intimacy. Only when he felt his husband’s shoulder relax did he address him.

“What’s wrong, Baby? I can’t set things right if you don’t tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah im late to post this one and therefor the next. and the next.  
> must remedy to that urghhh


	11. Eye of the Bee Holder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #10 favorite color

Cas favorite color? That’s easy!

Green.

Had he been asked this question a day prior to meeting a certain someone, he would have said he had no preference. 

But now…

Dean’s eyes are green. And not just any plain shade, it was layers of various tints of the blissful color. He has long forgotten the many times he spent staring at the lovely emeralds.

He also loved the green flannel shirt he was wearing right now. He’d buy it to make his lover’s eyes stand out, it was the first gift he got Dean, spent a day looking for one. He loved the way the color had clashed against his own skin when he ended up wearing it after their first time. 

It was a meaningful color that never failed to put a smile on his face.

However…

“I don’t care how much I love green, or you, Dean. I’m NOT eating those green muffins you baked!”

“Come on Babe, you love spinach!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still a bit behind on the schedule, but we'll get there


	12. Mon amour est un poème d'été

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #11 First love  
> Warning french *gasp*  
> here is a Sonnet, a poem that follows certain structure

Mon amour est un poème d'été

Humain, sur qui le malheur s’abattit  
En surveillant cette Terre que j’ai reçue  
Du haut de mon nuage, je t’aperçu  
Sache que ta souffrance, je l’ai ressentie

Ta passion est mienne, unis sont nos cœurs  
Moi qui ne désirait que te sauver  
Inattendu. Tu m’appris à aimer  
Sentiment inconnu, plein de bonheur

Qui aurait penser, qui se douterait  
Que pour ces yeux verts, pour cette âme noble.  
Jusqu’à ses ailes, un Ange sacrifierait 

Quand j’embrasse tes lèvres qui tremblent  
Quand tes bras m’enlacent, sous ce soleil d’août  
Je sais que je recommencerai tout

*****

My love is a summer poem

Human, on whom disgrace befallen  
Watching this Earth I've receive  
From the top of my cloud I perceived you  
Know that your suffering, I've shared

Your passion is mine, our heart are united  
I, who only desired to save you  
Unexpectedly, you taught me to love  
Unknown sentiment , filled with happiness

Who would've thought, who could've suspected  
that for those green eyes, for this noble soul  
even his wings, an Angel will sacrifice

When I kiss your quavering lips  
When we embrace under the August sun  
I know I'd redo it all again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonnet aren't the most difficult, when you bend the rules  
> i wrote in french, im most confortable in it, than translated in english
> 
> this sonnet :  
> \- is 10 syllables per line  
> \- rimes! they range from poor to adequate, i didnt care for feminine/masculine rimes (too complicated, and they follow a  
> ABBA  
> ABBA  
> CDC  
> DCC  
> structure  
> tis what i remember from my poetry class, and that was 4 years ago soo memory, dont fail me


	13. A Fair Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #12 sharing  
> sweet!Dean making out with punk!Cas

Mom always said sharing was caring.

And since Dean cared so much, he did exactly that. Growing up, he would let Sam play with his toys. He would split his lunch with his childhood friend Benny when he forgot his at home. Through High school, he lent his video games to Kevin. Heck, he shared girls with Charlie and boys with Jo. 

Yes, he had indeed indulged in this soothing philosophy.

That was until he met a certain blue-haired man.

Castiel was standing by the door smoking when Dean was about to walk in the school. It was a particularly cold day and his punk-ass was stuck with a thin leather jacket, not ideal to say the least. With ease, Dean took off his jacket, one layer less for him wouldn’t cause him trouble and he save him from a nasty case of hypothermia. He smiled at the guy as he wrapped him in the warm clothe, that was when he noticed that Blue-Hair had eyes that matched his hair. Well, the other way around anyway. The man stared at him, a confused look on his face.

“Just be sure to give it back later”, Dean called out as he entered the building. Turns out Blue-Hair was in his algebra class, weird luck. But that wasn’t until next Monday. He figured he could wait four days easily, not like the cold weather was gonna last.

“Dean, saw the punk guy wearing your jacket in class”, Charlie pointed out, intrigued by the new flirting technique he had come up with. She might give it a try if it turns out good.

“Yeah, I lend it to him. He’s going to give it back later." 

“Dean, saw your jacket on the blue-haired guy yesterday”, commented Benny while laying on the couch, hogging the pop corn.

“Yeah, he’s giving it back tomorrow.”

However, on Monday, Castiel showed up bundled in the jacket, not a hint from his body language suggested he would give up the clothe. So Dean didn’t say a word, he figured he would give it back later.

“Are you letting Blue-Hair keep your jacket because of your massive crush on the guy?”, asked Sam in a tone that implied he already knew the answer.

“No!” Maybe… “Shut up, Sammy.” It totally hadn’t been weeks…

“Well, to the guy’s credit, that technique does wonders”, said Charlie distractedly texting her girlfriend.

“Only if you actually do make a move, which…” Jo glared at Dean, “You haven’t.”

“I will! It’s just that…Guys?”

But everybody had just walked away. Okay, so that’s a thing that happens apparently…he definitely needed new friends…

“Hello, Dean.”

Oh. Well, that certainly explains it.

Dean turned around to greet Castiel. His heart skipped a beat when he met the gorgeous eyes of newly Orange-Hair.

“Hey, man.“ He looked at him, clearly he wasn’t going to maintain the conversation. “Erh…I guess you heard.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t.”

“I did mean to ask you. Can you return the jacket, please?”

“No.”

“Okay, well that was the most disinterested protest ever. Maybe try again, but this time like you mean it.”

Orange-Hair looked up, to lazy to roll his eyes properly. “It’s mine. Rules say after 24h, you lose ownership.”

“Not a thing.”

“Is so.”

Dean chuckled at his kid-like attitude. Dude, he really did have a massive crush, Sammy was right, but not like I’ll outright tell him so.

“You know, if you want it back so bad, we could always find a way to compromise.”

“Like half a week each?”

“More like.” Castiel took a step closer. “Come.” Another. “And.” Oh. “Get it.” They were so close to one another he clearly smelled the hints of honey and cigarettes a.k.a. his new favorite smell.

Dean closed the space between them, hesitant at first. Orange-Hair’s lips were warm, more than how he had imagined, but not as soft, they were chapped. Easy remedy though, Dean sucked gently on the bottom lips before going in for a deeper kiss, his arms instinctively wrapping Cas’ waist. His happy humming was enough to convince him to go on. Soon, Dean could feel hands cupping his face, bringing them ever so closer. Dean gasped for air and the next second he was sucked back into the heated make out session. Whoever slipped their tongue in first was unknown, but both were very grateful it happened, because a little wrestle for dominance was exactly what they needed. Dean’s hands traveled up, caressing the kisser’s torso. 

They broke apart, panting when the bell rang announcing that lunch time was over. Dean pressed their forehead together, what he wouldn’t give to continue kissing this cute punk’s flushed face. 

“I might consider sharing my jacket with you”, said Castiel pressing a small peck to Dean’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just keep writing!


	14. You Sprayed your Way into my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #13 taking care of his home/doing chores

“Geez, Joe, you should really clean this place more often!”, complained a man to his host.

“Cut!”, yelled the director, “Castiel, again, you are using this grumpy voice of yours. We want ‘Paul’ to project fun, silliness to incentive the use of ‘Dupa Clean, your toilet’s best friend!TM ’ Again! From the start!“

The two men sighed and ‘Joe’ went back to his seat on the couch and Castiel exited the stage, banana bread in hand.

“Ça roule!”

Joe laughed at some joke on the television when the neighbor knocked on the door then entered. He was looking around the dusty room, like confused by the mess, holding his beloved gift close to him. 

“Paul! What are you doing here? You’ll have to excuse the mess. Is that your famous banana bread!”

“Afternoon Joe! I thought I’d drop by to give you…” He chocked on his words, assaulted by the dust. “Geez, Joe.” He put emphasis on conjuring his lightest voice. “You should really clean this place more often!”

“Oh Paul, I just don’t know where to start!”, he pleaded dramatically.

“Well how about I help you out!”

One ellipse later, the house was sparkly clean.

“I never knew this could be so easy!”

“See! Now we can relax while eating this delicious…” His sentence was cut by an earthquake.

“Oh no, Paul! I think we forgot something!”

Suddenly, a giant toilet teared down the wall roaring, it looked enraged!

“I never cleaned it, it came to exert its vengeance!”

“Fear not! I have the perfect weapon, here!” Paul threw a bottle of ‘Dupa cleanTM ’ at Joe but when he turned around, the giant toilet ate him.

“Not my friend, you son of a bitch” The Beast was sprayed by a powerful spray.

“Cut!”

Joe sat on the couch while the lid of the Giant toilet opened for two heads to look up.

“Cas, you’re a shitty friend.”

Two middle fingers from the toilet were seen.

“Dean! No swearing! Castiel, out! We’re redoing that getting-eaten scene. Also, excellent work Sam, you make a fantastic toilet!”

Castiel retook his original place, Dean handed him back the bottle.

“Ça roule!”

“Fear not! I have the perfect weapon, here!” Paul threw the bottle again only to be eaten by the growling toilet.

“Not my friend, you poopy trash can!”

Sprayed, the toilet whined and fell to the floor, Joe came out of his prison.

“Wow, who knew neglecting one’s duty could lead to such extremes!”

“Well, at least I get to clean the house with you all over again”, said Joe looking lovingly into Paul eyes.

“Cut, that’s a rap!”

Sam got up and exited the stage followed by two men digging into the cake they smuggled off set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOOt wOOt, i keep on writing, and that is truly good.  
> I named the Characters Joe and Paul after my bosses at work haha im bad at coming up with names  
> in a scrapped idea, the director was gonna be named Davier Xolan ;)  
> hope yall enjoy the shorties :3


End file.
